Girl Power
by Evralicia
Summary: You may think Harry Potter is the boy who lived, but you wrong. He is the boy who was saved. Hear the truth, Snapes and Blacks true problem and Harrys new found love.P.S please review. This has been here for ages and I've only got reveiws from 2friends.
1. The first dream

1. The first dream.

On a dark and stormy night a twenty three year old widow named Jacklen Briarta lay in hollowing agony. She was in labour to a tremendously powerful baby. For three hours she had been laying in such extreme pain. At the point of witching hour, 12:00 midnight the child was born. It was a girl. But Jacklen didn't know who the father was. Her husband Carlton Briarta had been murdered two years prier to the babies' birth. What should its surname be? Perhaps her husbands name or maybe Snape her maiden name. Then she remembered Black her ex boyfriend.

She dressed her new and only child when she realised that she hadn't named the girl.

"Hmmm" Jacklen said "what on earth should I name you?"

A puzzled look crossed the child's face closely followed by a sly smile. Jacklen giggled sweetly.

"Let me see," she said "hmmm Sari?" the baby shook its head and laughed.

"Vixen?" Jacklen asked.

Her baby then screamed, "Nukaooo!"

"Ok, ok. Pipe down, do you want Nukaooo?"

The baby shook its head again.

"Fewf that sounded stupid. Well um, how about Jessica?" the baby shook her head again.

"I'm thinking, Kya or Emily? Jasmine or Samantha?"

The baby shook her head harder.

"Careful. What about Sharon……. No hmmm umm……? Katie?"

Her baby shook its head or screamed at every name Jacklen said. Jacklen decided she'd seek help.

"Lilly will help me. Bubby I'll take you to her as soon as possible. Three days is the soonest I guess.

Jacklen's best friend was married with her own child, also born that year. Her name was Lilly Potter, her husband James Potter and Harry Potter was her son. Jacklen disliked James, for James's best friend was her ex boy friend, Sirius Black. Jacklen arrived at Lilly's house and was let in with open arms. Jacklen sat and they began to discus the baby and baby names. Every name failed and it was a waist of time.

"Have you asked her dad?" Lilly asked.

"No!" Jacklen said, "Why would I?"

"Well who is he?" Begged Lilly.

"My ex." Jacklen answered.

"Oh!" Lilly whispered. The room went silent for a few minutes. When Lilly blurted out, "ask him any way."

"NO!" Jacklen yelled, "I HATE HIM! He broke my heart." Jacklen began to cry and Lilly spoke no more of it.

Later that day Lilly asked Sirius what her would name his daughter if he had one.

"Evralicia Elisae-Mary Black." He announced with a proud tone in his voice. "I made it up years ago."

"Okay." Lilly said a bit amazed at his immediate answer.

"I know it's really co…"

"It's extremely long." Lilly said.

"Hay, I like it, and you asked me. If you can think of a better one tell me. Because that's what I would name my daughter."

"Well I guess it's all right, hows it spelt?" Lilly asked and Sirius told her and emphasized the hyphen. She then quickly left so he couldn't ask why she needed it.

One day past and Jacklen was in the spare room breast feeding, when Lilly walked in with Harry crying in her arms. "The marauder's are here. I'm not going to excite them by breast feeding in front of them." They sat in silence until Jacklen finished breast feeding. She looked at her baby then suddenly she broke into tears. Lilly then said in a concerned way asked, "What's wrong Jacky?"

Tears rolled down Jacklen's red checks. "She has no name," she whispered. "Lilly she has no name, my baby's nameless! I might as well call her 'SHE'." The baby began to cry also and so did Harry.

"Jacky its okay I found a name. Please stop crying and read it." Lilly said and past a piece of paper to Jacklen.

"Evralicia Elisae-Mary Briarta?" Jacklen questioned after reading the paper and the baby stoped crying. Jacky repeated, "Evralicia." And the baby yelled, "flependo!" and the paper flew from Jacky's hand to the floor and exploded into small peaces she then yelled, "paper repero!" and the paper repaired its self and flew into Jacky's hand. Jacky looked at the paper and words began to appear on the paper. They said:

'I love my new name from Jacklen's baby Evralicia'

Jacklen and Lilly stared at Jacklen's baby for awhile, the only sounds to be heard where Harry chewing the corner of the paper, and the baby giggling. Jacky smiled, "okay," she said quietly, "come on Evralicia lets have a nap."

Fifteen year old Evra woke up in her orphanage bed and tried to remember her dream. All she could remember was a green flash that she saw at the end of every dream, so she went back to sleep and it began again.


	2. The second dream

2. The second dream. 

It had been a year and four months, Jacky was going out with Sirius again. And she had been for four months now. Evralicia had her full name, Evralicia Elisae Mary Briarta on all her jumpers, jackets and also written on her dummy. That day Jacky asked Lilly to hold Evralicia, so she could talk to Sirius without distractions.

"Sirius," Jacky said quietly while taping him on the shoulder. "I need to speak to you." He turned around, "Yerh?" he said.

"Alone." She then said.

"Oh? Okay." He then followed her into the spear room and she closed the door. "Yerh?" he asked.

"Well um I don't know how to say this."

"Just tell me." He said calmly.

"Well um… um…."

"Come on babe, spit it out. I won't be angry." Sirius said not as calm as before.

"Okay, two years ago we were going out… um I…um…."

"Jacky, I know that, know please tell me what you want to really say." Sirius said beginning to get annoyed.

"Okay, you're a dad." She quickly said.

"**WHAT!**" Sirius said shocked and then quickly said in a concerned tone, "we've only been going out four months and I've done anything."

"You've been a dad for a long time and not known. Evralicia is your daughter." Jacky said and then waited for an answer. The room was silent and they could hear what was happening outside. "There you go Harry, play with Evralicia." They heard James say.

"James! Could I have a hand?" Lilly called.

"Coming babe!" he yelled back. And they heard footsteps walking away.

"Well…" Sirius began when,

"Wengadian leveoser!" yelled Evralicia's voice from the play room. Jacklen and Sirius ran from the room down to hall to the play room, arriving the same time as Lilly and James. To their horror they found Harry screaming while Evralicia used James's wand to bang Harry's head on the roof with a hovering charm.

Sirius was never able to express how he felt about being a dad for so long and not knowing, so he just accepted it and took upon the role of dad. He just got use to being a dad when the worst thing happened.

Sirius was out one day and while he was out there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" called James.

"Mr Malfoy!" called back a spiteful voice.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Lilly said and James gave a look that meant to say 'that was a bad idea'. A man with long blonde hair wearing long black robes entered the house.

"I am here on behalf of Lord Voldemort, join him or die."

He demanded.

"Oh Lucy, get a life!" Jacky laughed as she walked in the room. Malfoy looked at Jacky shocked she was there. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I live here with my daughter also."

"Oh, um well. Back to the point, you all must join Voldemort…"

Malfoy continued to talk mean while Evralicia's blue eyes were looking at the wand in his cloak pocket. Evralicia crept forward and took the wand from the pocket. She began to try and think of spells when the unforgivable curses came in to mind: Crucasious, imperous, and Advada Kadavra. She then waved the wand and yelled, "Imperio!" and Malfoy stopped in the middle of saying, 'this is the third and last time, join or die'. And began to act like a chicken. Pecking and scratching the ground plus making the correct sound.

He did this for about 15 minuets before he began an Irish jig up the stairs. He proceeded in doing so while opening a window and jumping out. He then came running in the front door like an airplane yelling, "mayday, mayday I'm gonna crash!" and ran into the wall knocking him self out.

"Bravo Evra." said James. After which he took Malfoys wand, snapped it and shoved it in Malfoys pocket. Lilly went to the kitchen too fetch a bottle of rum and took it to James, who at this stage had Malfoy in the car.

James drove to a pub twenty minuets from his house. Took Malfoy from the car and drenched Malfoy in the rum. He then put the bottle in Malfoys hand and left.

Three days later Harry and Evra were playing happily when an owl flew holding a red envelope. Lilly entered the room with the children's food and spotted the black owl with red eyes holding the envelope in its break. The owl then dropped the envelope and flew away.

"**Jacklen, Sirius, James**! Come quick!" yelled Lilly at the top of her lungs. Jacky and Sirius run in first closely followed by James. Jacky took Evra and covered Evra's ears and Sirius gabbed Harry and did the same to him. The envelope began to steam from the edges and wriggle on the window ceil. Lilly grabbed it so it wouldn't fall, but it was so hot she dropped it just in side the room. James took Lilly's hand were a red burn began to show up shaped like a skull. The letter then burst open and booming voice yelled,

"**POTTER'S, MS BRIARTA AND MIS BLACK WATCH YOUR SELF. YOU WILL DIE SOON. IT WILL BE A PAINFUL DEATH. I VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOU. IF YOU HIDE I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU. SO DON'T BOTHER DIFEDING, BECAUSE I WILL RULE THE WORLD."**

Harry and Evra burst into tears.

Fifteen year old Evra woke up in her orphanage bed again and tried to remember her dream. The green flash was all she could remember so she rolled over and went back to sleep and it began again.


	3. The third dream

3. The third dream. 

Lilly her husband and son went into hiding. Jacklen decided that its best Evra and her stay with them in hiding and not different spots. Sirius was the only one to know were they were but he didn't think he was good enough. So they told Peter Pettigrew. Perter went to Voldemort and told him here they were.

Lilly and Jacky were in the lounge of the muggle neighbourhood house they were renting to hide in. All of a sudden the houses power went out. "Lilly what's going on?" Jacky said in a scared way.

"We probably blow a fuse," Said Lilly, as she looked out the front window. Every house next to them was dark. She then noticed someone walking up her drive way. He was in a long black cloak, with a black hood attached covering his face. A cold shiver went up her spine. She waved to Jacky. "What?" Jacky whispered looking out the window. She then noticed the person and whispered, "Take Harry and Evra, run and escape out the back. It's him. Me and James will hold him back, but no matter what keep them away from him." Lilly didn't answer she just did it. She grabbed the keys for the back doors and took the children to the other end of the house. James received his wand and pointed it at the front door. Jacky went to the middle of the house and waited there. But Lilly couldn't flee the house, it was surrounded. She looked out the back window and saw the Deatheater symbol was above the house. There was nothing to do but wait to die.

"James!" she yelled "I Love You! And we're surrounded." Jacky ran to Lilly and took Evra from her arms.

"I love you Evra." She whispered. "James you're like a brother to me. And Lilly you are my sister, I love both of you, and Harry. And I wish I married Sirius wile I had the chance." Jacky yelled emotion cracking in her voice.

"I feel the same," yelled James. "And Lilly I loved you from the day I first saw you, and will for ever. Love goes on."

The front door broke down and those were the last words James said. The house filled with the light of a green flash. Lilly screamed and Harry and Jacky were in tears, but Evra was fine.

Voldemort was walking to that end of the house. Lilly and Jacky quickly ran into a room to hide. It didn't work the door flew open and a green flash hit Lilly she fell slowly to the ground and with her last breath screamed, "_Harry!_" Jacky grabbed Harry and pushed him behind her with Evra.

"You can't have them!" she shouted. Voltemort laughed a cruel low laugh. "Foolish girl." He said and then yelled, "Advada Kadavra!" and the green flash hit Jacky. "Show him Evra." She said with pain in her voice.

Evra got up and shook her mum, "mummy?" she said and shook her harder. "Mummy?" she said again. Tears rolled down her naturally pale face.

"Now for Harry." Said Voltemort when Evra yelled,

"No, don't go near him!"

"What?" asked Voldemort? And he looked at Evra. She stepped in front of Harry. Voldemort laughed and aimed his wand at her and yelled, "Advada Kadavra!" the green flash hit Evra's arm. It ricocheted of hitting Harry in the head and knocking him out. Evra took most of the blast only leaving Harry with a scar. This blast would have killed an adult but Evra was fine. She picked up her mum's wand and pointed it at Voldemort. She then yelled at the top of her lungs a spell unused for thousands of years because it was lost.

"Evraliciacalica Elisaemaric!" And Voltemort went flying as an aqua green lighting bolt hit him and destroyed him. The room was full of a green light, then it went dark and Evra was alone to her knowledge. She walked back to her mum and lay down beside her. She had lay there for a wile crying when Sirius arrived.

"Oh no!" he said. He ran into the house, "no James!" he yelled. "Jacky." Sirius said and ran to the other end of the house. "Lilly. Oh my love Jacky. No not my baby too!" emotion was in his voice. Evra then said,

"Daddy, mummy's dead."

"Evra your okay? Maybe Harry is too?" he looked for a pulse. "Evra, Harry's okay." He put some water on Harry's face and he work up. Hagrid showed up and Sirius gave him Harry and his bike. He then took Evra and went to kill peter. He put down Evra and said, "Don't move, I'll be back." He then began to fight peter in the middle of a muggle street using magic. The muggles were running everywhere. One of them spotted Evra and picked her up. This muggle then took Evra to an orphan village.

Fifteen year old Evra was sick of whacking up so she tried to remember her dream instead of sleeping. A half an hour later she gave up. Slightly because it wasn't working and slightly because the pain it caused her arm, were the lighting bolt scar went across was.

So she tried to sleep.


	4. Evra's surprise

4. Evra's Surprise 

Knock, Knock, Knock! Evra's dream was broken. She rolled over to think when she heard it again. Knock! Knock! Knock! She rose from her bed, pulled on her bed robe and left the room. She walked down two flights of stairs and too the front door. She called out, "Who's there?" No answer came. She repeated, "Who's there?" only a bit louder. She peeped through the eyehole, none she saw. She opened the large oak door and spotted a letter on the doorstep. She picked it up, it was for her. She looked around but all she saw was an owl. She listened to it coo. It sounded beautiful.

Another sound reached her ears. The sound of footsteps. She turned to see the Headmistress walking towards her.

"Evralicia! What are you doing downstairs?" Mrs Winsten asked cruelly.

"I'm … I'm… I heard a knock at the door." Evra answered nervously

"Well, I didn't! Now go back to bed and don't wake Selika." Mrs Winsten said strongly.

She strolled back up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed to open her letter, when she heard Selika ask "Evra where did you go?"

"Um… to the toilet."

"Where did you get that?"

"Well…I…um…"

"You didn't go to the toilet did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Where did you go then?"

"I went down stairs to answer the door."

"To answer the door?"

"Yes, I heard the knocking? Did you?"

"No, I didn't"

"You were asleep!"

"No I was awake, I had a nightmare. I've been awake for two hours."

"Oh"

"Well, what does it say?" Selika then asked.

"What?" Evra glanced down, "Oh, I haven't read it yet."

"Come on read it, I want to know who it is from."

"Oh… Oh… It's from…wha?"

"What… What is it? What does it say?"

"It says,

Dear Evralicia Briarta,

Sorry for the late notice. I am afraid we lost contact with you after your mother's death. When your father broke out of Azkaban, we asked him and he directed us…"

"Us, Evra, who and where did this come from?" Selika asked and then muttered Azkaban.

"Um… it's from Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Evra said in a confused voice.

"Evra you're a witch and you didn't tell me!" Selika stated disappointedly.

"I'm a w…wit…witch. I didn't know. But if I did why would I tell you?"

"I'm a witch too. Well my mum was but I'm a squib."

"A what?"

"A squib. It's a person whose parents are magical and their not." Selika said sadly.

"What do I do about it?" Evra asked politely. "The letter I mean."

"Well you… Um… Well read it. It should be self explanatory." Stuttered Selika. "I can read it? I have always wanted one of those letters."

"Okay." Evra answered. "But wait till after me." All fell silent while Evra read the letter. Evra glanced up and saw Selika's hazel eyes fixed on the letter and her finger twirling her black hair. A thought crossed Evra's mind, 'What if there's a letter for Selika'. Suddenly Evra blurted out, "Selika we must go down stairs."

"Why?"

"You might have a letter."

"No…No… Are you serious?"

"I don't know. Do you want to check?"

"Yes!"

"Shh, sh, sh, quiet down. Let's go."

Selika put on her bed robe, and said, "Evra, what about Mrs Winsten?'

"What do you mean?

"She might catch us down stairs."

"Oh, don't worry! I've got a plan."

Five minutes later in the toilets, "Selika, remove your hand from your nose." Evra stated.

"But it sinks in here. Where is it coming from?"

"Selika, it's a toilet, of course it stinks," Evra stated.

"I'll take my hand off my nose then alright? Any way, what you grand plan have to do with the toilet block?" Selika said sarcastically.

"Everything. This how it works. We'll trash this toilet block, then go down stairs. One of us keeps an eye out for anyone and the other checks for the letter," Evra explained.

"Why are we trashing the toilet block?" Selika asked in a confused way.

"Oh well, there is toilets down stairs, right?"

"Yeah! But that still doesn't give us a reason to trash the toilets."

"I'm not finished explaining yet. Now no one uses a trashed toilet, right!"

"Get to the point" Seika said angrily.

"Okay…Okay… Calm down, we'll go down stairs and if Mrs Winsten sees us we'll say were going to the toilet…."

"She'll ask us why we didn't use the up stairs toilets!"

"Selika let me finish. The toilet will be trashed, so we'll tell her that there trashed if she asks us why we used the down stairs toilets. Understand?"

"Yes, we'll trash the toilets, go down stairs, get the letter and if Mrs Winsten sees us, we'll say the toilets up stairs are trashed so we were going to the other toilets. But if she doesn't see us we'll go to the toilet, then find her and tell her about the other toilets…"

"No Selika, don't look for her and only tell if she sees us and asks us why we were using the other toilet."

"But she will find it and blame us."

"No the cleaners come at 5 o'clock. They'll clean it up."

"Cool, we're going to get away with this."

"Okay Selika, quiet down, you stand there and I'll throw half the toilet paper to you" The room wasn't clean to start with but they were making it worse. When they left the room, it was as though someone had dropped an atomic bomb.

Evra quickly sneaked down the first flight of stairs and search for teachers. There were none in sight. She signalled Selika to come to her and whispered in her ear, "OK, We've made it thus far without being seen. There is no turning back after this point. Do you understand?"

"A ha, continue."

"I'll look out for Mrs Winston and any other teacher or students. Mean while you retrieve the letter, alright?" Evra said.

"Yeah Cool."

"Let's do it!" Evra finished.

Evra then looked around before running across the corridor to the last flight of stairs then signalling Selika to follow. The two of them walked together down the stairs quietly. Evra thought of stories were there is always a squeaky step and smirked, she knew that the person in the story would be caught if in her situation, thanks to the squeaky step. But Winston's Ladies Orphanage House was well maintained and had no squeaky steps. Once reaching the bottom step Evra glanced both ways. The coast was clear. Selika ran to the large oak wood door and pulled it open, and crept outside. Thanks to maintenance, the door opened silently. Evra kept her eyes peeled. Selika entered the building with eleven letters in hand. Evra didn't speak; she just began to walk to the stairs when her stomach jolted. Someone was coming down stairs.

Evra turned and took Selika's hand and dived into the cleaners' closet. The door isn't always open, but this time was an exception. The clock on the wall read 5:30 am. Selika shook with fear, "They'll catch us!" Selika whispered. Followed by Evra swearing and saying, "It's the ruddy cleaners. We'll be stuck here for a half an hour."

Selika jumped behind table and whispered, "Door". Evra had just enough time to do the same when three cleaners entered talking about the toilets, then picking up toilet cleaning agents and left the room. Without thought, Evra jumped up, took Selika's hand and silently followed the cleaners.

The cleaners went up two flights of stairs and turned left, and headed towards the toilet. The girls went right and to their room at the end of the hall. They opened the door, raced in and closed it behind them. Selika then handed Evra four letters and opened her own letter. Evra felt tied at this point, took off her robe, hopped into bed, pulled on her covers, and tried to sleep. "I'm in!" Selika's said just before Evra fell into a dream, 'I hope this wasn't a dream.' Evra thought.


End file.
